Life Is Like A Crème brûlée
by twilightflowers
Summary: Bella and her friends are students in New Yorks Institute Of Culinary Education. What happens when she meets Edward at a fancy restraunt who is a chef? All Human.
1. Traven On the Green

**Traven On The Green**

**Bella's Pov**

Me and my friends, Rosalie and Alice, were at the Traven On The Green Restraunt in New York City. It was a very fancy restarunt, but we were here on a special ocassion. It was Alice's birthday and we insisted on taking her somewhere special.

"You guys this is so wonderful!" gushed Alice.

"This is your special day Alice! You deserve the best!" Rosalie told her.

"Of course!" I agreed. We all hugged, and then the waiter returned.

"What can I get you lady's for dessert?" he asked us with a smile. We looked to Alice.

"You first birthday girl," Rosalie said. Alice smiled and looked down at her menu.

"I think I will go with the Passion Fruit Tart," Alice said licking her lips.

"For me, the Crème Brulee sounds great," Rosalie added.

"And for me, the Butterscotch Sundae," I said politely.

The waiter noded and smiled. "It should be ready within a few minutes."

"Thank you," Alice said.

"I hope the dessert's good," Rosalie said. They loved tasting and trying deserts. The three girls were students in New York City's Institute Of Culinary Education.

The waiter soon returned with the deserts. "Here you are ladys. Enjoy," he said with a smile.

"Thank you!" we all said in sync.

"Lets eat!" Rosalie said. We grabbed out forks and started shoveling into the dessert.

That's when all three forks fell to the plates with a clatter.

"This is disgusting!" I shouted spitting the dessert onto a napkin. Alice and Rosalie did the same.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," moaned Alice. Rosalie and Alice were both clenching their stomaches in pain.

"That's it!" I shouted throwing the napkin on my lap aside. "I'm talking to the cook!"

Alice and Rosalie quickly clambered out of their seats to catch up with me.

"We're coming with you," Alice said firmly.

"That's fine with me," I assured them. I almost got to the kitchen when a scary looking women blocked me in my path.

"Where do you think your going Miss?" the women asked.

"To the kitchen," I said mater of factly.

"Your not allowed to go back there," she said in return.

"But I have to! I need to talk to the cook!" I insisted.

Just then, our original waiter walked by. "What's going on here ladys?" he asked.

"We really need to talk to the cook," I begged. He noded.

"I don't think that's a problem. Follow me ladys," he said.

The scary looking woman shot us an evil look before we disappeared into the kitchen.

"She's new," the waiter said simply with a smile. We all laughed.

"Here we are. The cooks right over there," he said pointing to a man.

"Thank you," I said. As soon as the waiter left, my fury returned.

I walked over to the man with the chef hat on angerily.

"Hey you! Me and my friends have some complaints with your so called desserts!"

The man turned around and as soon as I saw him, he took my very breath away.

**Edward's Pov.**

I had been working all day on peoples orders. But it didn't bother me. I loved cooking.

It was late and there were only a few hours remaining before closing time. While I was busy working, I heard someone yelling.

"Hey you! Me and my friends have some complaints with your so called desserts!" a voice like music called.

I whirled around and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever lain eyes on. There were three other girls but I didn't notice them. She had long, pretty, brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a shimmery light blue dress that made her skin look like cream. And she was glaring at me angerily.

"You don't like the desserts?" I asked probably staring at her.

"They were completley horrid!" she said rolling her eyes.

A girl with spiky black hair stepped up. "You really need to learn how to cook," she said harshly.

"But I didn't make any of the desserts tonight," I answered truthfully. "It was our two other cooks, Jasper and Emmet."

**A/N: So do you like it? Traven On The Green is a real restraunt in New York City as well as the Institute Of Culinary Arts. Don't worry, it's a really fancy restraunt and their desserts don't taste gross. I just had to make it like that so Edward and Bella can meet as well as the other characters.**


	2. Jasper and Emmet

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper and Emmet**

**Bella's Pov.**

Two men stepped up. They must have been Jasper and Emmet, the ones Edward was talking about.

The first man was very tall and burly, with dark hair. The second one was tall too, but not as tall as the first one. He was lean and he had honey blonde hair.

Edward guestured to the really tall one and the honey blonde and said, "This is Emett and that's Jasper. They made the desserts. But their specialtiy is desserts. How could they taste bad?" Edward said tilting his head to the side, with a look of confusion on his face.

_God he's cute, I thought._

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care who cooked them," I said. "But I payed a lot of money for these lousy desserts and I want them to taste good!" I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her closer to me. "It's her birthday! She doesn't want to remember a birthday filled with distasteful desserts!"

Then the man named Jasper spoke up. "Happy birthday," he said quietly, blushing slighty. Edward shot Jasper a look. He quited quickly.

Edward pressed his fingers to his temples. "How about this?" he asked.

"We'll refund the desserts?" he asked hopefully.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie. They both noded. "That's fine," I said turning to Edward.

"Just talk to the lady at the front desk. She'll refund them for you," he said.

"Alright. Goodbye," I said. I turned and started heading for the door. Alice and Rosalie quickly followed behind.

We explained the situation to the women at the front desk. She refunded our bill from the desserts. We then headed outside to catch a cab.

"I'm so sorry Alice. This was supossed to be a great birthday. All we did was fight with the cooks and eat gross food."

Alice smiled and pulled Rosalie and I in for a hug. "I had a wonderful birthday. I got wonderful presents from you guys earlier and had a great time at the restraunt, despite the food. Thank you girls!" she said pulling us tighter as the cold wind blew wildly.

Rosalie smiled. "Your welcome. Thank Bella though. She payed the bill."

"Thank you Bells!" she gushed pulling out of our embrace. I smiled.

"I'm just glad you had a great birthday," I said.

She smiled. "I did. And a cute guy even wished me a happy birthday! Did you see that cute guy in the kitchen? What was his name? Jasper I think?" she asked.

"I liked the tall one!" joked Rosalie.

"That guy was like a building!" I laughed. Rosalie and Alice laughed with me.

"I don't care, he was cute," smiled Rosalie.

Finally, a cab pulled up to the curb. We all piled into the warm car, our cheeks flushed and pink from the cold.

The cab reached our apartment and we climbed out of the cab, into the cold again. Rosalie quickly paid the cab driver and then we walked into the apartment.

We walked up the stairs, to our room. I grabbed the keys out of my purse, my fingers still numb. I unlocked the door and we all trudged in. We threw our coats and purses on the couches and chairs.

"I'll turn the heat on," Alice said.

"Okay," I answered. I walked to the bathroom and turned the faucet on. I was going to take a steamy hot bath. That sounded great after the long, cold day I had.

As I took my clothes off, I remembered the cute cook at the restraunt. I wondered if he could cook better than Jasper and Emmet.

I sighed as I climbed into the steamy, hot water.

**Edward's Pov.**

I sighed as the three girls left the kitchen. The brown haired girl was the one who really interested me. I looked at Jasper and Emmet.

"Guys what's up?" I asked. "You guys never mess up the recipies."

Jasper shrugged. "I remember doing everything right," he said.

I looked to Emmet. "Well…." he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well what?" I asked.

"There was no more sugar so I used….." he said began, shuffling his feet.

"What! What did you use?" I asked.

"Salt," he said.

"Salt!" I said outraged. "Salt and no sugar?! You could have just told me! We could have explained it easily to the ladys!" I was pretty angry.

"Yea but if I hadn't used salt, we would have never met those three girls. And let me tell you, that blonde one was hot!" he said.

Jasper smiled. "I liked the one with the spiky black hair."

"So! It's not about how cute they are! It's about the food!" I said_. Even if the brown haired one was beautiful I thought_. "We can't be losing money!"

Jasper and Emmet looked down to their feet.

I sighed. "Get back to work. And Emmet, make sure you order more sugar," I said strictly. They both noded and walked back to their stations.


End file.
